Hate Love Connection
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Jarak antara suka dan benci sebenarnya hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai tipis. Jika mereka membuka tirai itu, maka mereka akan sadar. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak saling membenci, melainkan saling menyukai/ch 2 update!/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Normal PoV**

Terlihat dua orang berpenampilan serupa sedang bertengkar dengan hebohnya di kelas 9-A. Saat itu guru yang mengajar adalah Luka-sensei, jadi wajar saja. Ia guru kalem yang tidak bisa mengatasi pertengkaran.

Sedangkan anak-anak sekelas lainnya hanya bisa menyingkir membuat arena bertarung untuk duo kuning itu, yang kita ketahui bernama Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**-Hate Love Connection-**

***Chapter 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, school life.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll).**

**Summary: Jarak antara suka dan benci sebenarnya hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai tipis. Jika mereka membuka tirai itu, maka mereka akan sadar. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak saling membenci, melainkan saling menyukai.**

Kedua makhluk kuning itu memancarkan percikan listrik dan api membara disekitar mereka. Sedangkan sekelas segera pergi ke pinggir menyisakan mereka berdua ditengah kelas.

Namun terdapat dua dari banyak orang yang menyingkir itu sedang berbisik-bisik seperti membuat sebuah rencana.

"Ok! Cepet! Ambil tuh jeruknya Rin! Mumpung mereka masih tengkaran!" Ucap orang pertama, seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tosca.

"Beres, bos! Kamu juga! Cepetan tuh ambil pisangnya Len!" Ucap orang lainnya, seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir ala twintail. Baiklah, mari kita sekarang lihat bagaimana pertengkaran Rin dan Len…

"Jeruk lebih enak!" Jerit Rin dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Pisang lebih enak!" Balas Len tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Enak saja! Pisang itu kan terlalu manis!" Bantah Rin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jeruk juga terlalu asam!" Balas Len.

"Pokoknya, JERUK PALING ENAK!" Bantah Rin sambil teriak keras-keras juga mengepalkan tangannya.

"NGAK! PISANG PALING ENAK!" Balas Len lagi dengan suara yang agak lebih keras. Nah, pembicaraan paling SEPELE saja bisa membawa pertengkaran yang luar biasa.

Bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar hanya karena pensil Len yang lupa diorot. Benar-benar sangat kekanan-kanakan. Sudah kelas sembilan masih _childish_ banget.

"BUKAN JE-" Rin baru saja hendak membalas, namun kata-katanya dipotong seseorang.

"Rin, Len," Ucap suara lembut itu dengan sedikit _nervous_. Sekelas menyaksikan adegan itu dengan deg degan, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Rin dan Len langsung menoleh kearah pembuat suara sambil mendeathglare orang itu karena menggangu 'acara' mereka.

"JANGAN MENGGANGUKU, MIKU!" Ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan keras-keras kearah gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir dua ala twintail yang ternyata bernama Miku itu.

"HEY! KAU MENIRUKU!" Jerit Rin kearah Len.

"APANYA? KAMU TUH YANG MENIRUKU!" Balas Len tidak mau kalah.

"KALIAN BERDUA! Apa kalian masih sayang dengan **jeruk** dan **pisang** kalian?" Tanya Miku dengan penekanan di kata pisang dan jeruk.

Spontan Len dan Rin menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menoleh dengan kaget kearah Miku yang sedang tersenyum manis walaupun dengan dark aura disekitarnya. Bagi mereka, senyuman itu seperti senyuman Chucky (Alicia: Tahu chucky doll kan? Boneka pembunuh yang ngeriin itu…).

GLEK

Rin dan Len langsung pucat pasi dan berpikir satu hal yang memungkinkan… TEMPAT SAMPAH. Mereka pun langsung menghadapkan wajah mereka ke arah tempat sampah diujung kelas mereka.

Mereka melihat Mikuo-laki-laki berambut hijau tosca yang sedang menggengam sebuah jeruk dan pisang yang dapat jatuh kapan saja ke dalam tong sampah.

"JERUKKU!" Jerit Rin histeris.

"LHO? Kenapa pisangku juga dilibatkan?! Kan yang salah sudah jelas-jelas Rin!" Jerit Len sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Apa?! Siapa hah yang memulai perdebatan denganku?!" Bentak Rin.

"SUDAH DIAM! Kalau masih tengkar, maka jeruk dan pisang kalianlah yang jadi 'korban'nya," Ancam Miku dengan evil smirknya. Sedangkan Mikuo sudah siap menjatuhkan kedua buah berwarna oranye dan kuning itu bersamaan.

"Urrgh…," Rin hanya menggeram kesal. Sedangkan Len hanya mingkem. Kemudian kedua Kagamine itu langsung kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing yang berjarak jauh. Jadi setidaknya mereka takkan bisa bertengkar lagi.

"Bagus!" Ucap Miku lalu tertawa puas dan menoleh kearah Luka sensei yang gemetar ketakutan karena ke'buas'an murid-murid didikkannya. Miku pun memberikan isyarat kearah Luka-sensei untuk segera mengajar kembali.

"Ba-baiklah… Minna, a-ayo buka halaman 192," Ucap Luka sensei tergagap. Ia masih sedikit syok atas kejadian tadi.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Rin! Cepetannn!" Jerit Neru, gadis berambut kekuningan yang merupakan teman sebangku Rin.

"Iya, iya…," Balas Rin setengah-setengah lalu membawa kotak bentonya dan menghampiri Neru yang sedang menunggunya di depan kelas. Kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi ke halaman sekolah.

Sedangkan di kelas, terdapat Miku dan Mikuo yang sedang menyusun rencana gaje suapaya Rin dan Len cepet jadian… Dan tentunya Neru dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah diberitahu tentang rencana itu. Mereka menyusun rencana itu supaya:

Pelajaran dapat berjalan dengan aman dan tentram tanpa gangguan APAPUN.

Mereka bisa bebas dari amukan Rin dan Len.

Mereka tidak harus terus-menerus mendengar curhatannya Rin dan Len yang ngamuk-ngamuk dengan alasan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Halaman sekolah itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang makan disana, karena itulah Rin dan Neru selalu makan disana.

Suasananya menggambarkan kedamaian dan ketenangan yang sangat nyaman dan alami. Mereka pun segera mencari tempat yang tepat untuk makan dan duduk disana.

"Rin, aku mau tanya…," Ucap Neru pelan sambil membuka bentonya.

"Apa Neru-chan?" Tanya Rin sambil memakan sosis gorengnya.

"Aku suka sama Len-kun…," Ucap Neru pelan sambil tersipu (Baca: BERPURA-PURA). Tujuannya? Kurasa para readers sekalian tahu tujuannya =p…

"UHUK UHUK… APA?!" Jerit Rin kaget dan tersedak.

"Seleramu sangat buruk, Neru," Ucap Rin serius sambil menatap Neru.

"Tapi… Kok rasanya ada yang sakit ya?" Pikir Rin (Alicia: Cieelah, sakit hati ya?/Rin: NGAK LAH!).

"Iya… Jadi Rin, boleh ngak aku gebet Len-kun?" Tanya Neru sambil menunduk, berusaha menahan tawa karena wajah Rin yang kaget itu IMUT. Rin terdiam sebentar.

"Kenapa kamu tanya aku?" Tanya Rin.

"Soalnya kamu yang tahu paling banyak tentang Len-kun," Jawab Neru.

"Ya elah, apa kaitannya sih?" Balas Rin.

"Sudahlah, jawab aja deh Rin…," Ucap Neru yang sudah mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Rin terdiam sebentar.

"Jawabannya 'ENGGAK'," Ucap Rin tegas. Neru langsung tersenyum… Merasa rencananya berhasil.

"Kenapa? Rin juga suka sama Len-kun ya?" Ucap Neru dengan mata yang dibuat berkaca-kaca. Rin yang dibilang begitu langsung merona sedikit namun cepat-cepat dihilangkannya ronaan di wajahnya itu. Syukur Neru tidak melihatnya.

"Duh, aku ini kenapa sih?" Pikir Rin sambil berusaha menghilangkan ronaan di wajahnya.

"Y-YA ENGGAK LAH!" Elak Rin dengan tegas.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Tanya Neru dengan suara pelan. Rin terdiam sebentar.

"Karena… Neru itu terlalu imut. Ngak cocok bener deh kalau sama si Baka Len itu," Ucap Rin gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Neru.

"Ya elah… Masa sih itu alasannya?" Pikir Neru dalam hati sambil sweatdrop, "Rin itu tsundere atau apa sih?"

* * *

Alicia: WEEEE~ Kayaknya nih cerita aneh buanget ya? Sebenarnya ini cuman rencana sih… Rencananya bakalan ada anak baru di sekolahnya Rin dan Len, tapi Alice masih belum tahu dimasukkin di ch berapa… X_X

Semuanya: Baiklah! Mohon Reviewnya ya!~ ^^

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

"Len? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kaito kepada Len yang kini sedang berjalan bersama Kaito di koridor sekolah.

"Apa?" Tanya Len dengan nada sadistik. Ia masih sedikit marah, atau dalam istilah bahasa sehari-hari, _ngambek _karena kejadian itu.

"Begini… Apa kau menyukai Rin?" Tanya Kaito to-the-point tanpa basa basi ataupun ba bi bu be bo. Langsung saja Len menghentkan langkahnya. Kaito pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu jawaban Len.

"Enggak! Dan keputusan itu–em ngak akan pernah berubah!" Balasnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil, karena menyadari nada keraguan dalam kalimat Len.

"Yakin?" Tanyanya memastikan. Len langsung memberi Kaito deathglare terbaiknya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya kepadaku tentang hal itu hah?!"

"Mungkin… Lima?"

"BaKaito! Sudah seribu kali lebih kau menanyakannya padaku tahu!"

"Eh? Kau menghitungnya?"

Ahirnya Len pun menyerah karena temannya ini memang sangat 'baka' dan langsung keluyuran ke halaman sekolah tanpa memedulikan panggilan si BaKaito.

"Kayaknya bener deh, si Len suka sama Rin…," Batin Kaito dengan pose ala detektif.

**-Hate Love Connection-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, school life.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Jarak antara suka dan benci sebenarnya hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah tirai tipis. Jika mereka membuka tirai itu, maka mereka akan sadar. Bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak saling membenci, melainkan saling menyukai.**

"GYAAAHHH! BOSEENN!" Batin si putri jeruk kita ini sambil melihat ke papan tulis yang penuh rumus Matematika dengan pandangan malas.

Sekarang merupakan pelajaran Matematika yang diajarkan oleh Meiko sensei, guru ter-killer sepanjang masa #eaaa. Kalau ketahuan tidur di dalam pelajarannya, ia bisa melemparimu dengan seribu botol sake yang entah ia ambil darimana.

Kekuatan supernatural? Mungkin.

Rin pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Mulai dari kiri, tak ada yang menarik perhatian. Lalu ia pun melihat ke arah kanan dan…

TADADAH~!

Putri jeruk kita telah menemukan target permainnannya. Dan itu adalah…

…Len Kagamine yang ketiduran! GYAHAHAHA #woy,gilawoy

Rin pun merobek sedikit kertas di buku tulisnya dan berpikir sejenak, "Apa yang sebaiknya kutuliskan ya…?"

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kata 'Bulan'? Aku yakin ia akan langsung mengerti kalau yang kumaksud adalah festival bulan purnama yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan," Pikir Rin tidak jelas sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Yah… Kurasa lebih baik begitu," Gumam Rin lalu menulis kata bulan dalam bahasa Jepang, 'Tsuki' di potongan kertas tersebut dan melipatnya kecil-kecil. Kemudian ia melemparnya, tinggi tinggi dan…

PLUNG!

Sayangnya, tidak mendarat mulus. Dan kertas itu salah tempat mendarat, dan yang menerimanya bukanlah Len, melainkan…

…Yukari.

Ya, Yuzuki Yukari. Gadis kelinci yang punya gigi kelinci (dua gigi maju ke depan) dan terkenal cukup usil di kelas itu. Gadis berambut Lavender yang usil-usil gitu, tapi juga menduduki ranking tinggi di kelas mereka lho~.

Ia terlihat kebingungan, namun memungut kertas yang jatuh di lantai itu dan membukanya perlahan. Seakan-akan tahu bahwa kertas itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan melihat Rin yang memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Rin yang mengetahui Yukari kini memandang ke arahnya, menunjuk Len yang berada dua bangku disebelah Yukari. Yukari memandang Len sejenak, lalu menatap Rin lagi. Seakan-akan mengerti maksud Rin, ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum… Jahil?

Rin yang mengerti kalau Yukari akan memberikan pesannya pada Len, mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke papan. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Meiko sensei kalau ia tadi sudah berbicara –secara tidak langsung- dengan Yukari.

"Ck ck ck… Idih, imutnya mereka… Tadi pagi tengkaran… Tapi sekarang satunya ngajak untuk ke festival sama-sama," Gumam Yukari masih sambil tersenyum jahil, lalu kembali menaruh potongan kertas itu di meja untuk meluncurkan idenya yang nista.

Ia pun mengambil penghapusnya dengan cepat dan menggesekkannya ke potongan kertas tersebut untuk menghapus suatu huruf yang entah akan membuat suatu kesalahpahaman. Ia masih terus menghapus huruf 'T' itu, sehingga menyisakan keempat huruf lainnya yang membentuk kata…

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Suki' dan parahnya, suki itu berarti suka!

Masih dengan evil smirknya, Yukari melipat kertas itu kembali kecil-kecil, lalu melemparnya ke arah Len yang sedang tertidur lelap.

TUK

Pendaratan mulus dan singkat pun terjadi. Len pun membuka matanya dan segera duduk tegak. Setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun. Sesekali, terdengar dengusan kesal atau gerutu keluar dari mulut Len.

Akhirnya, matanya pun menangkap benda itu. Si potongan kertas! Len dengan cepat meraih kertas itu dan tanpa berbasa basi ataupun ba bi bu be bo, ia langsung membukanya. Matanya langsung terbelalak karena terkejut.

"BAKA! APA SIH YANG DIPIKIRKANNYA?!" Batinnya dengan wajah merah padam. Rin yang melihat Len seperti itu menjadi binggung sendiri.

"Apa tadi pesanku salah ya?" Batinnya dengan raut kebinggungan. Sedangkan Yukari hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Len yang lucu, dan ekspresi kebinggungan Rin yang imut.

"Pfft… Pasangan yang kocak," Batin Yukari.

Yah, beginilah isi pesan singkat itu:

_suki_

_-Rin_

.

Alicia: Yeeyy! Akhirnya selesai chap 2… Maaf ya kalau pendek bangeeetttttt ._. Alice tahu, soalnya idenya saat ini cuman ini doangggg XC

Reina: Mari kita balas review~

.

**-Kurotori Rei**

Okeeeee sudah lanjut ini~! Arigatou sudah me review!

Ngak usah ijin segala tidak apa-apa kok! X3 Alice malah seneng di fave dan follow XD

**-Dere Dere 02**

Wahh… Dere-san bener-bener bisa baca pikiran Alice ya? Emang Alice ada rencana jadiin Rinto/Lenka murid barunya XD

Sankyuu reviewnya! X3

**-Ichijouin Ai**

Okee! Sudah updet, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

#ngak usah ijin Alice gapapa kok difave, Alice malah seneng! XD

**-Yukirin 'Nyaa' Kagamine**

Okee! Ini sudah lanjut! X3 Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Shiroi Karen**

Ngak usah ijin gapapa kok… XD

Okee, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kireina Yume**

Iyaa… Ini sudah lanjut kok X9

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
